


Perfection

by Musical_Fandom



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, No Dialogue, One-Sided Attraction, Unhappy Ending, We don't get Akira's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fandom/pseuds/Musical_Fandom
Summary: Akechi's internal struggles with his inconvient crush.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Perfection

Akira Kurusu was perfect. That's what Akechi's traitorous mind told him everytime he saw the boy. It was absolutely infuriating. Just looking at him was enough to make Akechi's heart start pounding embarrassingly fast. Some would call his little affliction a crush, he would call it a weakness waiting to be exploited. Such weaknesses couldn't be tolerated, especially when the object of his affection was one of his greatest enemies. Something needed to be done about the situation which is what led Akechi to LeBlanc where his stupidly perfect rival made his coffee just the way he liked.

Akira Kurusu was a poison. Too much exposure and Akechi would be too weak to act. Too little exposure would make the situation worse in its own way. He needed to strike a balance which is why he spent so much of his free time at LeBlanc. It wasn't that he enjoyed the other boy's company (his crush was entirely involuntary) but he thought it would be the best way to build up a sort of tolerance. They would talk and Akira would reveal some bit of information that would stop all the horrible feelings Akechi had for him. Exposure would build his resistance to the poison that was Akira Kurusu.

Akira Kurusu was dangerous. It was unfortunate and entirely unpredictable when Akechi's plans backfired. Instead of finding a crack in the perfection that was Akira Kurusu he found his own facade falling apart the more time he spent with the boy. He found himself revealing things he thought he would take to his grave. Everything about him felt so disgustingly right. The way he would truly listen to what Akechi had to say. The way his presence both calmed him and made him a complete wreck. The way he seemed to understand Akechi like no one else had. How being with him could almost make him feel like a person again. It was horrible.

Akira Kurusu was dead. Shot in the head in some interrogation room and left to rot. The whole ordeal left Akechi feeling empty. It was all Akira's fault. Before he met him, he had been ready to forsake everything for his revenge but now... What's done is done. As much as the hollow feeling in his chest hurt he couldn't change what he had done. It was just more fuel added to the fire that would be consuming Masayoshi Shido soon enough.

Akira Kurusu was infuriating. The way he had escaped death. The way he looked at Akechi like he could still be saved. It was all too much. He was supposed to be dead yet here he was making Akechi doubt his plans yet again. Here he was, exploiting his weakness in a way only he could. At this point Akechi wasn't sure if he hated Shido or Akira more. He hardly had time to ponder before the self inflicted madness took over his mind.

Akira Kurusu was perfect. He was perfect in all the ways Akechi could never be. He both loved and hated him for it. He hated that Akira hadn't destroyed himself like Akechi when faced with a broken society. He hated that Akira was naive enough to think that someone like him was still worth saving. He hated that the last memory of Akira he would ever have would be his horrified realization that it was too late. But still, he loved that Akira would never forget him. He loved that as he lay dying in Shido's palace that his last thoughts were not of his hatred towards his useless father but of his love for the boy who was going to achieve what he never could.


End file.
